


don't tell me

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, They/Them Pronouns for Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wordcount: 100-1.000, posted for virgil's birthday happy birthday virgil, roman gets mentioned like once, specifically two dukexiety fics, what of it, why yes i have written two fics about virgil being anxious about love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Virgil'd rather leave it an unspoken thing. (Remus doesn't mind.)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	don't tell me

Virgil loves Remus. Like, a lot. Like, they’re pretty sure they want to marry him someday.

Remus always spins them in a hug whenever he sees them for the first time in a while. (“A while” is subjective, as demonstrated by the time Virgil’d left for _two minutes_ to go ask Roman something in another room and when they came back Remus acted the same as he did when they hadn’t seen each other in a week.) (Virgil complains, and brings it up as an example whenever they’re talking about the relativity of time, but they’re quietly very pleased about it.) Remus brings them hot chocolate from Starbucks whenever Virgil mentions craving it, and at least once a week during the winter months. Remus knows them well enough to be able to tell when Virgil’s too overstimulated to handle touch, and always, always respects that, even though he’s a tactile person and at first didn’t really know how to comfort them if they didn’t want a hug. Sometimes Remus will turn to Virgil and ask a question, goofy and gorey and completely unrelated to anything.

Virgil loves Remus _so_ much.

Virgil hasn’t told him this yet.

It’s just… they’re kind of terrible with words? They can write well enough and stuff, and they’re generally fine with talking, but confessions? Apologies? Anything that requires an ounce of vulnerability? They’re hemming and hawing and even if they _want_ to say they just. Can’t make themself do it, most of the time.

And so they’ve left it an unspoken thing. (Or at least, they hope it’s an unspoken thing. Sometimes they wonder if Remus knows, and worry about whether he picks up on how much they care.) And Remus hasn’t said it either, so they figure it’s fine.

“Hey,” they whisper, nudging his shoulder gently. “Pass me some popcorn.”

“Get your own,” Remus replies equally softly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“You’re sitting on my feet.”

“Well, too bad.”

Virgil is well aware that ‘if I can’t have it, no one can’ is a toxic mindset and always portrayed negatively in media, and rightfully so. 

This does not stop them from thwacking Remus with a pillow so that his popcorn goes flying.

“Hey!” Remus twists around to pout at them. “I was eating that!”

“Well, too bad,” Virgil echos, smirking, then promptly scampers over the back of the couch to avoid Remus tackling them.

They tear through the house for nearly a minute before Remus seizes Virgil around the waist.

“Revenge!” he crows, spinning them around as they cackle breathlessly.

Yeah, it’s definitely fine as an unspoken thing.


End file.
